The present disclosure relates to a conductive coating material, and particularly to a graphite-containing conductive coating material and a method of forming the same.
Low alpha particle emission materials are employed in packaging materials. Alpha-particle emission from packaging materials, near the active layers of the chip, is now measured in single-digits of alpha particles/khr-cm2. Few materials provide alpha particle emission as low as, or even lower than, 2 α/khr-cm2.
Measuring the alpha particle activity at this low level is challenging with the present-day proportional detectors. Recently developed ionization detectors employ active signal rejection based on pulse-shape analysis and therefore have ultra-low background detection levels. One problem with such detectors is that, for samples that are smaller in dimension than the dimension of the anode, the detectors cannot distinguish alpha particles from the sample tray from the alpha particles emitted from the sample itself. Thus, a low alpha particle emission electrically-conductive material is desired to coat the sample tray.